Ultimate Date
by Schattengestalt
Summary: Draco wants to go out on a date with Ginny, but the young Slytherin has to overcome some obstacles first, before Ginny agrees to go out with him. Part of the "Ultimate" Series. Major pairing: DracoxGinny, minor pairing: SeverusxHarry.


**Author Notes**: This OS is a side story of my Ultimate Series and focuses on Draco`s and Ginny`s relationship. The story takes place between "Ultimate Fear" and "Ultimate Care" and it will make more sense if you have read the other stories of my Ultimate series, as well, otherwise you probably won`t be able to enjoy this OS fully.^^

The story is also a birthday present for our favorite Slytherin student... Happy birthday, Draco!=)

**Appreciation: **This OS wouldn`t exist if **YenGirl **and **Sheankelor **hadn`t urged me to write a side story about how Ginny`s and Draco`s relationship progressed, after Draco`s confession to Severus in "Ultimate Fear". I have to thank them both for reminding me about writing the story time and time, again.;) Special thanks to **YenGirl **for beta-reading this OS, although she had already enough work to do.*hugs*

**Ultimate Date**

"Two feet about the creation and use of the Draught of Peace, to be handed in at the next lesson! Anyone who wasn't able to brew an acceptable potion today will also write down what he or she did wrong and how those steps were to be done correctly!"

Severus sneered at the dismayed looking sixth year students while grinning inwardly to himself. He loved to issue assignments in the last few minutes of class. It was so much more entertaining seeing the hope in the faces of the little dunderheads – no doubt they believed he had forgotten to assign them work – crumble with just a few words from him.

"Pack your things and clear out!"

The Potions Master glared at the students who hurried to leave his classroom as if a Dementor were after them and then his gaze fell on a red haired female.

"Miss Weasley, please stay back."

In less than a minute, Severus was alone with the female Weasley. He didn't like what he had to do, but he would still do it.

"Professor Snape?"

The Potions Master had to applaud the girl for her courage as she approached his desk and met his dark eyes fearlessly. Most of the other students would tremble and lower their heads if they were alone with him… except for Harry and his two best friends, of course.

"I never thought that I would ever say this, but I have to congratulate you on your almost error-free potion this afternoon, Miss Weasley."

When the brown eyes widened in disbelief, Severus allowed himself a small grin to appear on his face. It had taken him an hour of hard thinking before he thought of a reason to keep Ginny back for a few minutes, without risking his reputation or body binding her.

"You might consider a career as a Potions Mistress or a Healer. The latter also requires some skills at potion brewing."

Severus glanced at the closed door. If he didn't show up soon, then Severus would personally give him detentions for forcing him to compliment a Gryffindor… although his words were nothing but the truth.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll think about it."

Severus nodded and almost sighed in relief as a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," he called out. "You may go now, Miss Weasley."

With a short nod, Severus turned around just as the classroom door opened. Instead of greeting his visitor, he went inside his storeroom, leaving the door open a crack so that he still had a good view of his classroom.

OOO

Draco swallowed past his dry throat as he entered the classroom and closed the door behind him. He had asked Severus to keep Ginny back for a few minutes after her class so that he would have a chance to talk with her.

Of course he could try speaking to her in the corridor, but he was fairly certain that such actions would only end up with a duel between the Lions and Snakes. So, here he was… and so was she.

Draco heaved a relieved sigh as his gaze fell on the beautiful girl. No, woman, he corrected himself. She was a beautiful woman.

Right now, her brown eyes were looking at him cautiously, but they were devoid of rejection. Yes, she was definitely different than the other Gryffindors who were certain to glare at him just because he was a Slytherin.

It was one reason more to approach her.

Draco forced himself to take a few more steps towards Ginny until they were three feet apart.

"Hi… Ginny."

Surprised brown eyes widened and Draco slapped himself inwardly. That was so stupid!

You didn't just call a girl by her given name, if you weren't friends with her. Just because she had become _Ginny_ in his mind didn't mean she would allow him the same familiarity in real life.

He was about to apologize when her words caught him by surprise.

"Hi, Draco. I didn't realize we were on first name basis, but it's nice to know that you haven't confused me with one of my brothers!"

When those brown eyes sparkled with amusement, Draco found his courage and his tongue again. Yes, Ginny was worth fighting for. The other stupid girls like Pansy would only laugh at everything he said, but the female redhead spoke her own mind.

"I wondered if you would like to go out with me?"

Draco held his breath as Ginny narrowed her eyes and then she frowned.

Seconds ticked by, each of them a small eternity and then:

"No."

That one word slammed into Draco with the force of a Bludger, taking his breath away. He was so sure that Ginny looked at him sometimes without the hatred that most Gryffindors held for Slytherins, but obviously he had been wrong.

"Sorry to bother you then, I…"

"For Merlin's sake!"

Draco flinched as he heard Ginny curse for the first time. Her eyes looked determined and her long red hair seemed to be made of burning flames as she shook her head in agitation.

"You didn't even ask me why I said 'No'. Don't you think I have a good reason to refuse?"

Torn between annoyance and surprise, Draco shrugged. He wasn't used to anyone talking to him like that.

Ginny sighed and pushed back her hair with both hands.

"Look, I would go out with you, but only after you prove that you can think for yourself instead of sticking to your pureblood prejudices."

Draco gaped at her.

"What - I… can think for myself! I… I haven't become a Death Eater!"

Ginny nodded.

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't even consider going out with you."

Draco's heart leaped with sudden hope.

"So, you will consider it?"

Ginny nodded and went to collect her school bag at the same time.

"Yes, but only if you think really hard about why you don't like Hermione Granger."

Draco felt his mouth open in dismay, the glare Ginny directed at him freezing him to the spot.

"It's okay if you don't like her or my brothers or Harry, but I don't want to hear that you can't stand her, just because she is Muggle born."

Ginny was almost at the door, when Draco recovered from his shock and managed to get his vocal chords to work.

"And how will you know that I have truly thought about it?"

He didn't want to. He really didn't, but if that was his only chance to get a date with Ginny then he would do as she asked – he was a Slytherin after all, but he didn't want his efforts wasted.

To his surprise, Ginny only smiled.

"Don't worry, I will notice it."

With that cryptic statement, she left the classroom and Draco who wondered if he was supposed to be happy or not.

OOO

Well done, little Lion!

Severus applauded the female Weasley inwardly as he watched her leaving the classroom. He would rather have congratulated Draco on his actions, but… his little Snake still had a lot to learn.

The Potions Master crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited until his godson had left the classroom as well, before emerging from his storeroom to collect his papers.

Draco had to realize that you didn't back down when a Lion bared his teeth at you, but stood your ground, otherwise the Gryffindors would laugh themselves sick.

All right, Severus admitted to himself, he had needed some time to get used to that fact too, when he fell in love with Harry, so Draco still had time to learn that. And it was obvious Miss Weasley wanted his godson to learn a few lessons as well.

Severus frowned. He hoped that Draco would seriously think about his prejudices and where they came from. It wouldn't just improve his chance to get a date with Miss Weasley, but it would also help him to find himself.

Still, the fact that the redhead had bothered to give him a challenge meant that she was interested in Draco, at least a little.

Severus gave a faint smile. Only time would tell if it was possible for another Slytherin to come together with a Gryffindor. He would ask what Harry thought of it when he met him tonight.

OOO

Ginny frowned down at her book. Not that her potions essay was that difficult, but her mind was busy working on a different issue right now.

An issue with blond hair and grey eyes to be exact.

She gave a sigh. She had never told anyone about her fancy for the handsome Slytherin.

Her brothers would be convinced that Draco had somehow placed a hex on her and they would bring her to St. Mungo`s to remove it. As for Hermione…

Ginny glanced at the brilliant witch, who was explaining to Ron for what had to be the hundredth time that he could do his homework himself. No, she couldn't tell Hermione either.

Hermione had helped her get over her crush on Harry, but she wouldn't approve of Ginny's amorous feelings for the young Malfoy heir. Ginny couldn't even blame her since Draco had behaved horribly towards Hermione.

Hopefully, the young Slytherin would realize his prejudices weren't justified and her friends would start to see him in a different light.

Ginny sighed. She really wanted to talk to someone about Draco, but none of her friends would likely listen to her, except for Luna and she didn't want to break curfew just to have a little chat with the Ravenclaw girl.

Pensive brown eyes swept over the few Gryffindors in the common room, until they landed on Harry, sitting in his usual armchair by the fire and reading a book about Quidditch.

After a moment of hesitation, she shrugged and made her way over. Luckily, Hermione had already gone to the girl's dormitory and Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Dean, so Harry was quite alone.

"Hi Harry, do you have time to talk?"

Harry looked up. He closed his book and put it aside before gesturing for Ginny to take the armchair opposite him.

"'course. What's up, Ginny?"

OOO

Harry was curious to know what was on Ginny's mind. He had received a note from Severus, telling him that Draco and Ginny had talked after the sixth year's potion lesson, and that Harry should find out how his best friend's sister felt about Malfoy.

Of course, the note was disguised as a reminder for his next detention, so Professor McGonagall wouldn't be suspicious. Harry having detention with the Potions Master had become somewhat of a usual occurrence.

Harry grinned to himself. Obviously, Severus was more interested in his godson's relationship with Ginny then he had let on, the last time they talked about it.

Harry didn't mind in the least. He too had wanted to know how things had progressed between them ever since Malfoy had confessed his feeling for Ginny to Severus.

Green eyes took in Ginny's tense look while she searched for the right words to express what was troubling her.

If Malfoy had offended her in any way and she needed his help to hex the young Slytherin, Harry would be with her. But, he vowed to himself, if she needed his help to stay together with the little ferret because she held feelings for him… then he would also help her.

Needless to say, Harry preferred the former option compared to the latter, but he would help Ginny, no matter what.

"Do you promise not to become angry with me or do anything impulsive?"

Harry's frown deepened at Ginny's question. What had that little ferret done?!

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"I promise. _Muffliato!"_

Harry smiled after casting the spell. No one would be able to overhear them now and Ginny could speak freely without having to fear that Ron might suddenly interrupt them.

"It's about… Draco. He asked me out on a date and I told him he should do some thinking about his prejudices before I go out with him."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. That sounded as though Ginny didn't mind going out with the little ferret. Severus could have told him that instead of just ordering him to his quarters tonight, because he wanted to get involved in other people's love lives.

"So, you want to go out with him?"

Harry still wanted to hear the answer to that just in case, he had misunderstood something. He watched as a light blush spread over her features, but her gaze didn't waver even once.

"Yes, but only if I know that he has thought about his behavior towards my friends."

Harry nodded. He could see now how Ginny had survived growing up with six brothers. She was a very strong willed, young… woman. That made him chuckle to himself. Malfoy had better be prepared for arguments if he managed to go steady with Ginny.

But…

"How will you know whether he has changed?"

To his surprise, Ginny just rolled her eyes and muttered something about _them being more similar than they know_, before answering.

"If he comes to the conclusion that his prejudices are wrong, then he will start behaving differently. Since Draco and you have lessons together, you can let me know how his behavior towards Hermione is, for example."

Perplexed at such a simple answer, Harry nodded.

"All right, I'll tell you if he isn't behaving like a jerk anymore."

"Thanks." Giving Harry a brief hug, Ginny went off to the girl's dormitories.

Harry leaned back in his armchair and decided he would also tell her what Severus noticed about Malfoy's behavior, although he couldn't let her know who had told him that. Of course he hoped that Ginny had found someone to make her happy, but he didn't know if Malfoy was that someone.

He also wasn't so sure if the young Slytherin would ever be able to get rid of his prejudices.

OOO

"This Transfiguration essay is so stupid! Why should I learn how to turn a turtle into a kettle? I'll never need such silly hexes in my entire lifetime!"

Draco rolled his eyes, hidden behind his Potions textbook. To tell the truth, he didn't enjoy writing essays either. He also thought that he would never need to turn a turtle into a kettle, but still…

"Maybe you will need the basic knowledge of such hexes. You never know when you might want to transfigure something complex into…"

"Nonsense!"

Pansy glared at Draco who had dared to question her words.

"My parents have so much influence and money that I'll never need to use my wand for such things… if I have to use it at all. I mean, we have servants, you know?"

Draco sighed to himself. This was so stupid.

The Parkinsons were purebloods and very proud of their blood status. Draco understood that, but… he didn't understand how Pansy could talk about magic as if it didn't matter whether she was able to use it or not. Maybe it didn't. Maybe her parents would find some powerful and rich pureblood wizard and marry her off to him… if he could bear being with her longer than a day, that is.

Draco frowned as he listened to his dorm mates who were now debating on what kind of spells and hexes would be useful for them later. As far as he could tell, most of them thought that they wouldn't need charms or spells for daily use, but only powerful curses or even dark magic.

That was utter nonsense!

Of course Draco didn't plan on cleaning his future home by himself even if he had magic, but he was still of the opinion that witches and wizards should be able to use their magic – their birthright – to their advantage in every situation.

So if his fellow Slytherins weren't able to do so… what kind of witches and wizards were they?

Draco shook his head. He had used the last couple of weeks to watch his classmates and think about his behavior towards Ginny's friends. He didn't want to do that at first, but he soon realized that he noticed things he hadn't seen before.

For example, Potter never tried to get the attention of any of the teachers just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, but that he did his homework as well or as badly as his classmates. Weasley never behaved any worse than many of Draco's fellow Slytherins. But the most surprising thing Draco noticed was Granger.

The young witch not only knew all the schoolbooks by heart, but she also performed every spell with ease, showing that she was magically powerful and knew how to control her magic.

Draco stared at the page in his textbook without taking in what was written there. Didn't that mean that Granger was more of a witch than Pansy?

Yes, it did and that meant…

Draco groaned to himself when the debate around him became louder and louder. He closed his book and hurried off to the dorm rooms. He needed some peace to get his thoughts in order, but he had a feeling he had already come to a conclusion.

He only needed to grasp and hold it in his mind.

OOO

"We will brew the Draught of the Living Death, today."

The Potions Master snapped his wand and the instructions appeared on the blackboard.

"I know you have already brewed this potion, but since it tends to show up in the NEWTs exam from time to time, you will brew it again. But…" Severus' voice became very quiet and silky, always a dangerous combination. "Be aware that many of the ingredients are poisonous and if one of you dares to be careless, you will learn how long it takes you to scrub all the cauldrons with a toothbrush."

For a few seconds, there was complete silence as the students took in the threat before Severus opened the storeroom with a wave of his wand.

"Begin now!"

Draco started preparing his ingredients with the same meticulous care as his godfather.

He liked brewing potions and even thought about becoming a Potions Master himself one day.

He was so absorbed in his preparations that he almost missed the movement next to him, but when he looked up, his grey eyes widened in shock.

Pansy was holding the liver of the poison dart frog in her hands, which were protected by her gloves. She was aiming it at Granger's head.

Draco didn't have time to think. He acted on pure instinct and cast a shield charm just as the poisonous liver was flung at Granger. The poisonous item fell to the ground with a splat and everyone turned to the source of the noise.

Dark eyes glowed with anger as the Potions Master strode to the spot. He glared at the liver which lay behind Granger's seat before spelling it into an unbreakable vial.

"So," Severus growled darkly and even Draco shivered at the tone of his voice. "Can anyone explain to me how an ingredient that can cause death by merely coming into contact with your skin for longer than five seconds, came to be lying on the floor?"

It was Pansy who spoke up.

"It's Draco's fault!"

Draco's mouth fell open as he stared wide eyed at Pansy. She looked absolutely pissed because her prank had been ruined. Before he could say anything in his defense, Severus was already at their table and glaring down at the two of them.

"I know very well that it is Mr. Malfoy's doing that the liver was lying on the floor instead of slowly killing Miss Granger. Ten points to Slytherin for a very fast and accurate Shield Charm, by the way."

Draco sighed in relief as his godfather nodded at him. No wonder Dumbledore had wanted Severus to spy for the Order; the Potions Master had eyes everywhere.

"And as unwilling as I am to do this, one hundred points from Slytherin for not only ignoring my warnings, but trying to kill a student in my classroom, Miss Parkinson."

It was deathly quiet as the Potions Master glared at the girl who had gone pale during Severus' speech.

"You will have detention for four weeks with Mister Filch to clear all hidden parts of the castle. Is that understood, Miss Parkinson?!"

The girl gulped and nodded before standing up and leaving the classroom in a hurry.

Draco rolled his eyes. She was certainly crying her eyes out now and she had every reason to do so, since he doubted that the other Slytherins would allow her to forget how many points they lost because of her stupid behavior.

Draco shrugged, that wasn't his problem. Heating his cauldron, he waited for it to boil and felt someone's eyes on him. When he turned to his left, Granger was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a small smile and a nod.

After a brief hesitation, he nodded back and then they both concentrated on their potions again.

OOO

"Potter, stay back. Everyone else is dismissed!"

Two years ago, before Severus had saved Sirius, and the Potions Master and Harry had become friends and later even more, such an order would mean detention for the young Gryffindor. Now it could also mean detention, but for different reasons.

While Ron and Hermione would be worried for their friend in the past, nowadays they only winked at Harry and left. This time, they weren't the only ones who acknowledged Harry as they left.

Harry glared at Malfoy who just grinned at him before heading out of the classroom.

"That little ferret," Harry muttered as he made his way over to Severus' desk.

"Detention for offending a formidable student in front of me, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned. He knew that Severus would probably force him to study for his upcoming NEWTs exams, before allowing him so much as a kiss. Nevertheless, just knowing that he would spend some time in Severus' company was enough to make Harry looking forward to the evening.

"What do you think about Draco's behavior?"

Harry shrugged. He still didn't like Malfoy and he couldn't understand why Ginny would want to go out with him, but he appreciated the fact that Malfoy had protected Hermione today.

He frowned to himself. Of course, he wouldn't have hesitated either if something as poisonous as that liver was thrown at someone, no matter who the victim was, but…

"I didn't expect Malfoy to jump into action like that," he admitted. "I guess I'll never be friends with him, but he has obviously thought about his prejudices and has come to the conclusion that a muggle born isn't worth less than a pureblood wizard. At least, that's how I interpret his actions."

Severus nodded.

"Yes, that is my assumption as well. I only hope that Draco will be able to defend his newfound perception to his father."

Harry was about to state that Malfoy had stood up against his father once before, in order to put his mind at rest when the Potions Master added something else.

"At least, now we know for sure that Draco is really interested in Miss Weasley."

It was an ordinary statement, but the tone of Severus' voice made Harry pause. His lover sounded like he had feared that his godson might be interested in someone else, but who…

Harry's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he recalled the conversation between Malfoy and Severus when the blond had confessed his feelings for Ginny… and found out about Harry and his godfather. For one moment, it had seemed as if Malfoy was interested in Severus.

Harry just hadn't known that the Potions Master had given it any more thought.

"Did you think that Malfoy only pretended to be interested in Ginny because he wanted to get in your pants?"

Harry's voice was teasing, but he frowned when Severus didn't react the way he thought he would. Instead of mocking Harry and then kissing him senseless, the man lowered his gaze instead.

"Severus?"

Slowly, Harry approached the Potions Master and touched his arm lightly. He didn't know what was troubling Severus, but he knew his lover well enough to see that something wasn't right and he wasn't going to let this go.

Obviously Severus came to the same conclusion since Harry heard him sigh before troubled black orbs met green ones.

"I wasn't worried that Draco would try to seduce me, but rather that he was hoping to…"

Even though Severus stopped midsentence, Harry was still able to guess at the rest of his words.

"You thought that Malfoy would want to… do things with me?!"

Harry shook his head in disbelief and almost laughed… but only almost. The sound became stuck in his throat as he looked in Severus' serious eyes.

His lover wasn't joking.

"Malfoy and I hate each other! We would never… _I_ would never…"

When Harry shuddered in disgust, a small smile turned Severus' lips upwards before it disappeared again.

"I'm aware of that. It was ridiculous to assume that Draco had any interest in you, but… he is young and attractive."

The last few words came out as a mere whisper, but Harry heard them nonetheless and his green eyes widened in sudden understanding. That wasn't about Malfoy at all, but about Severus' fear that Harry might fall in love with someone else.

Harry's heart clenched at the thought that his lover thought so poorly of himself. Someday, he swore, he would make people pay for what they did to make Severus so miserable. But for now, he had to convince his lover that he had only ever wanted him and that his feelings weren't going to change.

Closing the gap between them, Harry closed his arms around Severus' waist and leaned against him. He was sure that Severus had warded the door as soon as the last student left, so he didn't worry about that as he locked eyes with his lover.

"Young and attractive… but only at first sight," Harry willed the meaning of his words to sink in as he kept meeting Severus' gaze. "It's easy to fall in love with someone like that, but it's also likely that such a relationship would fall apart sooner or later, if one doesn't see beyond the good looks."

Harry's right hand stroke Severus' cheek gently. "As for me, I didn't just fall for your sexy looks, but also for the whole rest of you and if I tell you how I feel about you, then you can be sure that I mean everything about you."

Harry paused for a second to let his words sink in.

"Severus, I love you!"

A relieved smile lit up that Potions Master's face and Harry was relieved that Severus had believed him.

"I love you, too, Harry!"

When the Potions Master leaned down, the young Gryffindor was only all too eager to respond to Severus' kiss. It was a sweet and gentle one, not passionate or desperate, but one that spoke all too well of their feelings for each other.

Nonetheless, Harry felt a little breathless by the time they separated and he smiled up at Severus, a cheeky grin lighting up his eyes.

"I bet that Malfoy would be envious, because he hasn't someone he can kiss like that."

When Severus frowned, Harry thought he had said the wrong thing and then the Potions Master smirked.

"As soon as Draco's actions are known, and they are the most discussed topic at lunch, then I assume that he will have his chance at kissing soon enough."

Harry nodded slowly. Yes, Severus was right. Ginny might want to go out with the little ferret after he had saved Hermione's life.

"But… won't the other Slytherins react badly to Malfoy dating a Gryffindor?"

Harry didn't want that some stupid cow like Parkinson tried to blame Ginny that Malfoy wasn't interested in his friends anymore.

All right, Ginny could defend herself, but…

A faint smirk crossed Severus' lips.

"I'll make sure my Snakes leave them in peace. After all, I don't want to feel Molly's wrath if something happens to her precious daughter!"

Harry's chuckle was silenced by two thin lips that pressed against his. This time the kiss wasn't so gentle, but Harry didn't mind the passion with which Severus held him close. In fact, he wouldn't mind missing lunch if that meant he could spend a whole hour with his lover.

OOO

"Do you want to turn into a Ravenclaw?"

Instead of answering, Draco glared at Blaise who was obviously ready to leave the library to go to dinner. Either he had learned to improve his glare and it was more like Severus' now or Blaise really didn't care what he thought for he just took one final look at Draco and then turned to the exit.

"Do what you want, but don't complain if you are too late and don't get any dessert."

Draco waited until his fellow Slytherin had left the library before allowing himself a relieved sigh. He didn't mind Blaise's company since Blaise was much more intelligent and thoughtful than most of the other Slytherins, but he just needed a few moments to himself.

Ever since he saved Granger from being poisoned by the frog liver, the behavior of his peers towards him had changed. The Gryffindors didn't try to prank him as often as they did before, the Ravenclaws tried to puzzle out what he was planning and the Hufflepuffs… well, Draco hadn't really paid attention to the students of that House.

Nevertheless, the change of the behavior of the Slytherins towards him was the most noticeable one. Draco rubbed his tired eyes and put the book on the table.

It probably wasn't only because he had protected Granger, but also because he didn't agree when his friends tried to make each other believe that purebloods were the best wizards. Of course, it wouldn't be too hard to pretend that he still believed in that nonsense, but Draco couldn't bring himself to do that.

Firstly, he knew that Severus wouldn't approve of such cowardice and he didn't want to disappoint his godfather, who was more a role model to him than his own father. Secondly, he didn't want to gamble away his chance of winning Ginny.

All right, she hadn't tried to contact him and the incident in the Potions classroom was almost over a week, ago now, but Draco wouldn't give up so easily. He nodded to himself. If she didn't contact him some time tomorrow, then he would just approach her and ask her out again.

He just hoped that she would agree to a date this time.

After all, he was prepared now. With one finger, he stroked the back of the book that was resting on the table and grinned.

_Poems- bewitch your sweetheart without casting a spell _read the title.

It wouldn't do the Malfoy name any good if he didn't know about how to court a woman… and he also liked reading poems. He opened the book and noticed that someone was in still the library after all.

Looking up, grey eyes met brown ones. A few seconds ticked by and then Draco blinked. Ginny was still there, smiling at him as she made her way over to his table.

His first impulse was to put the book away, but he was unable to move as his eyes followed her every movement. She looked at the book he was reading and raised her eyebrows.

"Poems?"

Her tone wasn't mocking or amused in any way, only curious. Nonetheless, a thousand retorts sprang to Draco's lips at once. He had already defended his choice of reading to the other Slytherins with his typical arrogance and he knew what to say to shut someone up, but… no words left his mouth as he stared at Ginny.

She wouldn't like his arrogant behavior and he also didn't want to hide from her. In fact, that was exactly what his arrogance was, a shield to prevent anyone to come too close to him. And since he wanted to be close to her…

"Yes, I… like them and I thought… you might like them, too."

A faint blush spread over his pale cheeks and he ducked his head as Ginny's eyes widened.

That was it. She was going to laugh at him and then leave to tell her Gryffindor friends about his strange tastes in literature.

"I think that's sweet."

Draco blinked and stared in disbelief as Ginny sat down next to him.

OOO

Ginny had never thought it possible that Draco would read poetry. It just didn't seem to fit the image of the Malfoy heir and yet she was proven wrong. It looked like she also had to do a little thinking to get rid of her prejudices.

To tell the truth, she wasn't a big fan of poems, but she could appreciate them if they moved something inside her. Maybe, that was the Gryffindor in her that wanted a poem to awaken emotions in her rather than analyzing every verse of it like a Ravenclaw.

"Did you always like poems or did you just discover your liking for them?"

Ginny was glad she managed to sound interested because Draco's cautious look gave way to a more open one. She had never before realized just how guarded he was around others, until she had started watching him more closely.

It had been rather obvious to her that the young Slytherin wasn't very open to his friends and she wondered why. Was it because he didn't trust them or because he had never learned to be open to others?

Ginny started suspecting the first, since he was obviously able to let someone see beyond his usual arrogant behavior, like he had just done with her.

"I have always liked them, but my father didn't think it was appropriate for me to read them. He kept telling me that I was lucky I didn't become a Hufflepuff after reading so much about emotions."

The blush in the pale cheeks deepened.

Ginny frowned. So Lucius Malfoy had made his son believe that he had disappointed him just because he was into poems. Maybe that was another reason why the young blond acted so arrogant and snotty around others, because he wanted his father to think he was just like him and was proud of him.

Sudden anger rose in Ginny. She doubted that she understood everything about Draco, but she was at least sure that it was mostly the elder Malfoy's fault that Draco wasn't able to show his true self to others.

"But you read them now."

It wasn't a question, but Draco nodded nonetheless.

"I have never stopped reading them, I just made sure that no one noticed it. But now…"

"You have decided that you don't give a shit what others think."

For one moment Ginny thought she shouldn't have used such a phrasing as Draco stared at her in disbelief. She was just about to apologize for her choice of words when he chuckled.

Not a mean chuckle, but a rather relieved one.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"It's just refreshing to talk with someone who doesn't mind using such words. I hate to have to watch my language all the time."

Ginny chuckled too. Who would have thought that she would learn that much about Draco in one evening?

It had been a good idea to ask Harry if there was a way to find out where someone was in the castle. She had always suspected that there was a secret to her brother's best friends' midnight adventures and she had been right.

Harry hadn't told her how he knew, but his advice that Draco was in the library had been right, so Ginny was sure that he had some means of finding out.

It didn't matter how he did it, as long as she was with Draco now. She had longed to meet him for a while now, but she had promised herself to give him some time to think… and she assumed that she had made him wait long enough.

"Do you want to go out with me this Saturday, Draco?"

Grey eyes stared at her in surprise and wonder.

OOO

Ginny really was different from all the other Slytherin girls.

Draco didn't think that any one of them would ask a boy out or even curse loudly… and that was exactly he liked at her. Not the only things of course, but somehow her straightforward words and her open attitude made it much easier for Draco to be himself around her.

He nodded.

"Of course. Shall I book a table at one of the cafés in Hogsmeade or would you rather decide when we get there?"

Draco was embarrassed at how excited he sounded. He almost scolded himself for his display of excitement until he saw Ginny's smile. It lit up her whole face and made her eyes shine like the pearls of water on a rose, when the sun emerged after a heavy rain.

"Let's just decide what to do when we are there."

Draco nodded. Spontaneity was very fitting for Ginny… not because she was a Gryffindor, but because she was… Ginny, yes.

"Do you want to meet me at the entrance of the castle after lunch?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Ginny agreed. She glanced at the clock on the wall and then stood up.

"Sorry, but I promised to meet Luna after dinner to search for a few her things which have gone missing."

Draco bit his tongue not to say anything about Luna Lovegood. He didn't bear her a grudge, but it was much too easy to make fun of her and since he assumed that Ginny wouldn't like him mocking one of her friends, he only nodded.

"Okay, see you on Saturday, then."

Ginny smiled and then – Draco thought he must be dreaming – she leaned down and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek.

"So long, Draco."

Before Draco could even utter a word, Ginny had left the library, her long red hair swinging behind her.

Baffled, he touched the spot where Ginny's lips had kissed him. It had been such a brief contact, but it still made his heart race just thinking of it. It gave him hope that their date would turn out well.

Grinning widely now and not caring if anyone saw him, Draco put the book back into his schoolbag and left the library. Dinner was over by now, but he couldn't care less. The few minutes with Ginny were worth a thousand cakes, tarts and whatever else the house elves had served tonight. She was also much sweeter than anything that would find its way to the house tables in the Great Hall.

Hiding his smile as he met a few Slytherins on his way to the dorms, Draco couldn't help thinking that the upcoming Saturday would be the best of his life, so far.

OOO

"Why do you have your invisibility cloak with you, mate?"

Before Harry could answer Ron's question, a dark voice sounded.

"Potter, come with me at once."

Harry grumbled as if Severus was going to ruin his free Saturday, while he winked at his friends and gestured for them to go Hogsmeade without him.

"See you later, Harry," Hermione called over her shoulder as she urged Ron to keep walking.

"Follow me, Potter!"

They didn't say anything until they arrived at an empty floor, but Harry took out his cloak which he had hidden in the inside of his robes.

"If I'm not mistaken, you intend to follow Draco on his date?"

Harry nodded. Ginny had told him yesterday that she would go out with the blond ferret and Harry thought it best if he followed them.

"I hope you don't intend to disturb then, because it seems like they are very fond of each other and…"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't want them to notice me and I don't want to interrupt anything. Ginny would be mad at me if I did… and you too."

The young Gryffindor winked at his lover. Severus kept telling him he didn't care if his godson was able to court Ginny, but it was obvious to Harry that he did.

Of course, the Potions Master would never admit that, but Harry thought he rather liked that side of Severus.

"Don't be cheeky." Dark orbs glared briefly at Harry. "But why do you want to follow them, if you don't want to disturb them?"

"For the same reason you are leaving the castle for a short trip to Hogsmeade. I want to make sure that they are fine."

When Severus didn't say anything, Harry knew his assumptions were right.

"We can go together, if you want," he offered. He half expected Severus to tell him that it was a stupid suggestion and that he didn't want to follow Ginny and Malfoy at all, but the Potions Master surprised him.

"Put this stupid cloak on then and let's hurry. I assume Draco and Miss Weasley are already on their way to Hogsmeade."

Luckily, Severus didn't see Harry's goofy grin as he disappeared underneath the cloak and followed the Potions Master out of the castle.

It was almost like they were on a date.

OOO

It was a shame he couldn't see Harry, Severus sighed to himself.

All right, he could feel his presence next to him and the bond also told him how close Harry was standing, but Severus would still prefer them to be able to go out like a normal couple. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone; Harry would probably laugh at him if he knew of his thoughts.

But maybe, only maybe, they would be able to go out after they were officially together.

The students he passed on his way to the castle entrance looked horrified before hurrying away.

"Merlin, I just hope that we won't meet him in Hogsmeade. That would ruin my whole weekend!"

Severus didn't even glance at the student who had whispered that comment, but he did grin when he heard the girl shriek in surprise.

"I hope you didn't curse her," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

A low chuckle sounded at his right side."It only was a Stinging Hex."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else as a warm feeling swelled in his chest. It felt good to know that Harry had defended him… although it had been something a typical Gryffindor would do.

"There they are."

Severus nodded. He had also spotted Draco and Ginny who were walking next to each other. They weren't holding hands, but they were walking so close that their shoulders and arms touched from time to time.

Severus had barely time to transform his smile into his normal sneer as Pansy Parkinson and one of her brainless friends accosted the couple.

"Hey Draco, I didn't know that you like banging Gryffindors?"

OOO

That stupid cow!

Ginny glared at the brunet as she tried looking her nose down at her. She wasn't angry because Parkinson tried to offend her, but because that silly excuse of a witch had made it sound like Draco wasn't able to be sincere.

Ginny had read a few of the poems from the book Draco had in the library two evenings ago, and she saw him in a different light now. If he really liked that sort of poems, then he was more romantic than she had ever thought and Parkinson's accusations were just… hilarious.

"Are you playing whore for a Slytherin now, Weasley? Didn't Potter pay good enough or are you sleeping with both…?"

"Shut up!"

Surprised, Ginny looked at Draco who was pointing his wand at the Slytherin girl, his knuckles white.

"You don't bloody know what you are talking about! I don't know what's going on in that stupid mind of yours, but I won't listen to you insulting Ginny like that!"

Parkinson's eyes widened, before an evil grin turned her lips up.

"I didn't think you had such bad taste in girls," she sneered at Ginny, but the young Gryffindor only raised an eyebrow at her. "She is a Gryffindor and even worse, she comes from a family of blood traitors. Oh, I am sure your father will be thrilled if he hears of this."

Ginny glanced at Draco. He had gone pale when he heard Parkinson's threat, but his wand didn't waver.

"Tell my father whatever you want, but I won't change my mind."

If Ginny interpreted Parkinson's shocked look correctly, then she was impressed, truly impressed because she could only assume that Draco had never talked to Parkinson like that before.

Sadly, she recovered much too fast for Ginny's liking.

"Are you sure that you want your whole family to suffer, just because you want to fuck such a b…"

"That's enough!"

OOO

How dare that stupid girl threaten his godson?

If Severus hadn't learned to control his temper, he would have already hexed her. Miss Parkinson obviously didn't know what was appreciated and what wasn't.

Severus gripped Harry's arm briefly to prevent him from hexing the Slytherin girl and giving his cover away, before focusing on the three teenagers. Parkinson's friend had been clever enough to flee when she saw their Potions Master approach them.

"Professor Snape, did you know that Draco is going out with… Weasley?"

Really, how could that girl be so stupid when her parents led one of the most successful companies in the Wizarding World?

"I see you are able to state the very obvious, Miss Parkinson."

Severus directed one of his more pronounced glares at her and grinned inwardly as the girl took a step back.

"So let me tell you, in simple words, so that even you understand it, that if you dare make life harder for my godson or that of my family, then," Severus bent his head, so that only she could hear him, "I will make sure that you get to experience every dark spell I have learned in my time as a Death Eater."

He straightened up again.

"Is that understood?"

The girl was white in the face and shaking. Severus wouldn't be surprised if she had wet her pants, but he didn't feel any remorse. He couldn't stand people who gambled with the happiness of others just to reach their own, selfish goals.

"Y… yes, P-Professor… S-Snape…"

The girl hurried away, sniffling. Severus was sure that none of these dunderheads would ever bother Draco and the young Weasley again, after word of his threat spread around.

"Have a nice day, Draco. Miss Weasley."

Severus nodded shortly at them both, before continuing his walk as if nothing had happened.

OOO

"What did you say to her?"Harry asked, looking curiously at his lover.

Severus had bought a few sandwiches, pastries and a bottle of elf wine, before finding a comfortable spot on the ground near the Shrieking Shack.

Of course Severus had cast some privacy spells that Harry didn't recognize, before he was allowed to take off his cloak and enjoy his first picnic with the Potions Master.

Cautious dark orbs glanced at the young Gryffindor.

"I told her she would regret it if she said anything bad about Draco and Miss Weasley, because I would… show her why the Dark Arts are so dreaded."

Harry blinked. He looked at Severus, who looked a little uncertain about what he had just said and then… he laughed. He couldn't help himself.

It was just so like Severus to threaten someone who had offended the people he cared about,with something like that, instead of detentions like the other teachers would.

"And she really believed you."

Still grinning, Harry noticed how his lover's shoulders relaxed at his words. It seemed like they had still to work on the trusting each other bit of their relationship, since Severus had obviously thought that Harry would believe him capable of cursing his students.

But for now, Harry just wanted to enjoy the picnic with his lover. He reached for his glass of wine and took a sip, before licking his lips.

"So," Harry said with an innocent smile, "do you think Ginny and Malfoy are having a good time too or…?"

His sentence was interrupted by two thin lips, which pressed on his and took his breath away.

"Ask them later, but now," Severus whispered into Harry's ear as he broke the kiss for a moment, "I want to enjoy our time together."

The young Gryffindor was only too happy to obey as Severus kissed him again. If the two of them could manage a relationship, then it shouldn't be too hard for Ginny and Malfoy to do the same.

And if they weren't able to make it work…

Harry didn't finish that thought and just promised himself to ask Ginny later, as Severus demanded his whole attention.

OOO

"Let's sit down here,"Ginny said, gesturing to a spot underneath a big tree.

After their encounter with Parkinson, they had decided against going to Hogsmeade right away and had instead made their way into a little copse which grew in front of the village.

They had both had enough of meeting their classmates for now and just needed some time to themselves.

At least, Ginny assumed that Draco thought so too, since he hadn't said anything after Snape had left them alone. She glanced at her silent companion, not sure if she should start a conversation or if it was better to keep silent for some time.

Draco was sitting next to her, his head slightly bowed and his brow furrowed, while he played with his wand. She could only guess what was worrying him.

Maybe he was afraid that the other Slytherins would give him a hard time, although Snape's threat had to be impressive if Parkinson paled like that. Or maybe he was worried about what his father would do to him, once he found out that his son was dating her.

Ginny sighed to herself. She would like to pretend that she didn't care what the rest of the world thought, but that would be a false illusion. It wasn't as if Lucius Malfoy wasn't a possible danger to Draco. If he wanted to punish his son for this, she couldn't even start to imagine what would happen if certain Death Eaters got to know of Draco's interest in her.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. If the stupid war wasn't going on, then it would be much easier for them to be together.

Together…

Ginny frowned. They weren't together. Not really. Of course, she liked Draco and had looked forward to their date since they had decided on going out together, but they weren't a couple yet.

If they were going to be one at all.

Again, brown eyes glanced at the young Slytherin, who was still not speaking. Maybe, Ginny thought and her heart clenched in her chest, he was trying to figure out how to tell her that he didn't want to see her again.

She gulped. She wouldn't blame him if he did, but… she would always wonder what could have been, if…

"I'm sorry."

Grey eyes looked apologetically at Ginny who nodded. She wouldn't make it harder for Draco if he didn't want to continue dating her.

"It's all right. I guess I should have expected it."

Ginny directed a reassuring smile at the young blond, who relaxed almost immediately.

Obviously, he had thought that she would rant and rave at him, but she wasn't going to blame him for something he wasn't responsible for.

"Pansy is a stupid cow," Draco muttered, frowning at his wand. "I'm sorry that you had to hear those insults and," he hesitated, before continuing, "if my godfather hadn't appeared and told her off… I would have hexed her."

Ginny blinked. She understood why Draco would have almost hexed Parkinson, but she didn't get why he had apologized for that or… why it didn't sound like he wanted to end what they had.

"Please, don't get me wrong," he looked nervously at Ginny. "I normally don't hex people and I'm not like my father and I don't want you to think that I can't control my temper or that I run around and curse everyone, but Pansy just annoyed me and…"

"Wait a second," Ginny interrupted, staring at him in disbelief. "You don't want to… you aren't going to tell me that we can't see each other anymore?"

"What?!"

OOO

Now it was Draco's turn to stare at Ginny in disbelief. Why would she think that he didn't want to see her anymore?

His eyes obviously gave his question away since Ginny answered him at once.

"I thought you were afraid what would happen if we kept dating and that you didn't want your father to… become angry."

Grey eyes widened. Now he understood what Ginny was talking about and how she came to that conclusion. To tell the truth, it would be very easy for Draco to be afraid of his father, but…

"I don't want to live a life that's decided by my father, not anymore, at least."

Draco felt himself blush, but forced his eyes to lock with Ginny's.

"I have realized now, and Severus has helped me a lot, that I have to find out what I want on my own and that I'll regret it later if I only do what my father or anyone else wishes me to do."

He looked more closely at Ginny and saw she was looking at him openly, understanding mirrored in her brown eyes.

Draco gulped. He hadn't realized how much he had missed talking honestly with someone until now.

"I can't deny that my father will not approve of my decisions at first, but I know that Severus will help me again and… I don't want to give you up."

More color rose in his cheeks, but Draco forced himself to return Ginny's look. He felt exposed and vulnerable right now after admitting how much she meant to him. He only hoped that she wouldn't laugh at him.

Instead of an outright laugh, a low chuckle escaped Ginny's lips.

"You know, I would have hexed Parkinson, too and… I guess even your father would be impressed by my Bat-Bogey Hex. So," she winked at him, "if he ever threatens you, just tell me, all right?"

Baffled, Draco nodded, only to grin a moment later. He doubted that Ginny stood a chance against his father, but her words were typical Gryffindor and it warmed Draco's heart to know that Ginny would stand up for him if necessary.

"So you wouldn't mind if I hexed Pansy?"

Draco had been afraid that Ginny would turn her back on him because she didn't like him drawing his wand, all because that stupid cow had insulted their… relationship.

To his relief, Ginny shook her head.

"Not as long as you tell me beforehand, so that I could hex her, too."

They both grinned and Draco found himself overwhelmed by the beauty of Ginny's smile. Without thinking twice, his hand moved to touch her face, a light finger tracing the outline of her lips.

If possible, Ginny's smile grew even wider.

"So, I take it you want to see me again?"

Draco nodded and leaned closer.

"I would like it even more if I were able to be with you all the time."

No more words were needed as their lips met for the first time in a slow and sweet kiss.


End file.
